Such metal sheets are commonly referred to as “pre-lacquered” and are for example intended for the household appliance field or construction.
The entire method for producing such metal sheets being performed by the steelworker, the costs and constraints related to painting for users are decreased.
The metal coatings, essentially comprising zinc and aluminum in small proportions (typically approximately 0.1 wt %), are traditionally used for good corrosion protection. These metal coatings are currently subject to competition in particular from coatings comprising zinc, magnesium and aluminum.
Such metal coatings will be globally referred to hereinafter as zinc-aluminum-magnesium or ZnAlMg coatings.
Adding magnesium significantly increases the resistance of these coatings to corrosion, which may make it possible to reduce their thickness or increase the corrosion protection guarantee over time.